dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mong
Manthong, known as "Mong" is a demon of questionable origins, hailing from Eastern Hell, leaving a high-ranking position to join his friend, Fundoshi, in Western Hell. He turns his "manthong" into a bladed yo-yo named "Snaps". Appearance Mong looks in his late 20s physically, but he's actually over 1000 years old. He has bright red skin and 2 sets of horns, one shorter pair on his forehead pointing upward, slightly curved, and another pair further up his skull, shooting straight back and curving down the back of his head. He has wildly untamed peachy-orange locks, reaching down to his hip, mostly smoothed backwards, with some tufts over his shoulders and side-swept bangs. Mong also has noticeably tiny eyebrows, and his fangs poke out from the top of his lips. His form is incredibly thin, with a tiny waist most women dream of and nice child-bearing, bony hips, and a broad chest and shoulders. Mong wears the High-Rank colors of the Lord+ rank. He wears a wide-collared, single-breasted suit top with no shirt underneath, revealing his bare chest, and a kilt for ease of access to his namesake, secured with a burgundy belt. He wears black gloves, a burgundy collar, and thigh-high white stockings, with knee-high brown combat boots. On his left leg, he wears a plaid keffiyeh, as a reference to his actual name. Henshin Mong's Henshin consists of long black studded sleeves, a chest harness with a metal ring in the center, knee-high boots, and ripped thigh-high stockings. Personality Compulsive Liar; The Jealous Type™; Faithless; Quick-Witted; Tenacious and Unrelenting; Social Mong is a demon of many complexes and contradictions. Upfront, he's generally serving a smile and loves to chatter about things, but an insightful person can get the feeling that his words are littered with double entandre and a hint of "fuck, is he joking or serious??". He's known to skew facts for No Good Reason™ other than to see someone's reaction. Mong also holds absolutely no loyalties to anyone and often works in his own interest no matter who or what it is. If he benefits from it, you might confuse it for loyalty until things take a turn. Regardless, he tends to stick to things stubbornly and see them through to the end if it's interesting enough, and often has trouble letting go of things and people who have any kind of effect on his life. Background Childhood Mong, originally born by the name "Keffiyeh", was a child born to an infamously promiscuous succubus who often enjoyed the company of the army. He's the only male child somewhere in the middle of about 8 sisters. He grew up in the slummier parts of the main city in Eastern Hell, during a period of constant civil war. He had little to no control over his genetic impulses, amongst other criminal behaviors for survival, so he gained a bit of a reputation for himself. He parents eventually stuck him into a Dojo, where he met his first friend, Fundoshi, and despite getting thrown out of said Dojo managed to maintain his friendship. Eventually, Fundoshi was drafted off to the army and Keffiyeh followed. Keffiyeh learned most of his restraint during battle, surprisingly, as he needed to keep a delicate balance between his incubus needs and his berzerker rages. He always generally had a cool head, but losing control could lead to feeding on his opponents, sometimes in ways more savage than he should have. He often found himself unconsciously attacking his own comrades in battle, which gained him a bit of a reputation as a traitor or cut-throat. Fundoshi understood, as he struggled in the same ways with his own berzerker blood. When Fundoshi left to enter seclusion and retrain, Keffiyeh himself attempted to leave. He was stopped by his superiors and was almost killed for treason, but a man named Corsage, who had heard of Keffiyeh's feats, offered him an ultimatum: Join his squad and he could live. Naturally, Keffiyeh accepted. The Organization He learned that Corsage's gang, known as The Organization, was a secret force administrated by Frock. They performed various duties for Frock, even after he had risen as The Absolute. Their role became more of a Secret Service for Frock, ensuring his rule would be as smooth as possible. Keffiyeh was regarded as a cruel and cunning creature, who always seemed to be in control and despite his berzerker lineage, seemed to have a lesser temper than his comrades. Being around fewer demons, his temptations weened and he could focus on finding his inner balance. Sometimes this would mean starving himself, or over-consuming, since he had the chance to do so with their targets. He eventually found that the smell of blood actually triggered him into deep hunger and could sometimes set off the berzerker side of his blood, and also found that he could survive solely off of his incubus feeding habits, so he avoided eating actual food. Despite being part of the team, Keffiyeh held no loyalties to the group. He found their shadier practices deplorable, especially the things they had done behind Frock's back. When his actions eventually lead to the actual downfall of The Organization, Keffiyeh fled into hiding. He found he barely had a place to return to, his name being muttered along all corners of the Sector as a traitor. This left him empty, and he felt his separation from his dear friend more than he ever had. He hadn't realized just how much me missed him in the end. He decided to kill off that part of his life and rejoined Frock's army, back at the bottom, as a soldier named Mong. Being of berzerker origin, he was sent to retraining, where he discovered Fundoshi was his teacher. He vowed to himself he would follow Fundoshi no matter where he went from that day forward. Moving West Mong had worked his way back up the ranks to be at Fundoshi's side, but one day he found him missing. He was incredibly upset, until he discovered that Fundoshi's position was (reluctantly) handed over to him. He didn't actually mind so much then. He may have abused his power quite a bit, and he wasn't even a good teacher for berzerkers, so he was a very poor replacement. Frock had no idea why he had even considered it, and he decided the only way to properly make up for this mistake was to have Mong discover where Fundoshi was. Conveniently, Mong went on leave soon after. Determined to keep his promise to himself, Mong decided to move to Western Hell. Due to recent events, the shorter route to the West was blocked off. This did not stop Mong in the least, but it seemed like fortune was not in his favor. He missed the only bus to the North, so he decided to walk. He walked straight through the Northern Sector, went through The Cradle to the Southern Sector of Hell, swam across the ocean to the South West, and walked all the way up to Western Hell. It took him about 6 months of walking and swimming, non-stop, through every continent. He barely ate or slept during this time. The day finally came where he arrived at Fundoshi's apartment, just showing up at his door, picking it open and eating the first thing he found, which happened to be the entire fridge and then cat box. This is what Fundoshi came home to see. He cleaned the man up and Jokki then came home to meet their surprise roommate. Mong now lives with Fundoshi and Jokki, more seeming like a freeloading bum than a roommate, but they seem to get along pretty well. He'll never live that cat poop down. Abilities Trivia *His diet consists almost entirely of pizza and sex. *Says he hates getting his hands dirty, but does it all the time and does it well *Fucks almost exclusively berserkers *A total fucking weeaboo *He has a pact with a human but he honestly looks so exhausted every time you bring it up, it's hard to ask. Category:Demons